This invention relates to an ultrasonic diagnostic apparatus and in particular an ultrasonic diagnostic apparatus adapted to insert an ultrasonic wave scanner into the body cavity of a human subject to permit an ultrasonic diagnosis to be made from within the body cavity.
Recently an ultrasonic diagnostic apparatus is provided which is designed to insert an ultrasonic wave scanner into the body cavity of a human being and to apply the scanner directly to a region of interest (lesion) for diagnosis. This type of diagnostic apparatus can obtain a high-resolution cross-sectional image in comparison with that obtained by ultrasonically diagnosing the lesion from outside the human subject. The lesion of the human subject is penetrated by a puncture needle, while being examined. A high-resolution cross-sectional image assures a safer and more positive needle penetration for puncture.
Where the diseased part of the body is to be punctured, not only the high-frequency diagnostic apparatus but also an endoscope is inserted within the body cavity and puncture needle is guided into the diseased part through the endoscope. However, if the high-frequency diagnostic apparatus and endoscope are both inserted into the body cavity, then much pain is inflicted on the patient. Furthermore, it is difficult to insert and withdraw these apparatuses into and out of the body cavity.
If during the insertion of the apparatus or penetration of the puncture needle the region of interest can be visually observed, then it is possible to perform a positive operation.